Million
by vivid-heart
Summary: In five years, it all comes together. Tiva/ fluff / in two parts / complete
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, before you begin, let me interrupt you a tiny bit. It's been a while since I've written fanfiction, but I found a new push to start again. Enjoy, guys :)**

* * *

It was five years since she picked up the phone and cried, saying she made a big mistake. She came home a week later, leaving everything behind. She counted to a million but she couldn't wait.

They bought a two-story house with his and hers cabinets and towels. He did laundry on Saturday and washed the dishes. She cleaned up the apartment every week and cooked food for them every day. He kissed her every morning and on her every birthday and their anniversaries, he made her pancakes and formed a smiley face from whipped cream and strawberries. Every time she laughed and kissed his cheek. She told him she loved him, at least every other day, just in case.

"Tony! God dammit!" she yelled from downstairs.

The beautiful suburbia life was sometimes a harsh reality compared to the times in the service of NCIS. The silence was louder. There were no reports to write, just gardens to trim and cakes to bake.

"What now?" he groaned and put his magazine down.

"I told you thousand times", she walked upstairs and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, "Laundry! Now!"

"It's Friday, Ziva!" he objected.

"Gibbs is going to visit us tomorrow! We have three piles of laundry on the living room AND in the bedroom! They need to be washed. Now!" she said and raised her eyebrow.

Tony uttered a laugh, "Come on! Gibbs doesn't care if we have laundry at the corner of our living room! As long as we got bourbon, he's just gonna sit on our sofa and make breathing noises!"

Ziva sat next to him and hit him lightly on his shoulder, "He is not like that".

"He so is. You can't tell me otherwise", he winked.

She chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder. All the anger washed away. Laundry seemed less important while sitting next to him.

"Whatcha thinking?" he asked and picked up a remote. He turned on the TV.

"You", she started and he made a satisfied 'mm'-sound, "And laundry".

"Oh crap", he groaned and patted her thigh, "I thought you were thinking about last night".

Tony moved her little for to be able to kiss her neck. It made her giggle. He smiled against her skin and kissed it once more, "Let's do it again, Ziver".

She turned to look at him and just like that, straddled him and smiled. The lip gloss on her lips shone against the bright summer sun. She smelled like the ocean breeze and shea butter, "Tony, I have a suggestion for you".

He reached to kiss her, "What is that?"

She pulled away and removed herself from his lap, "Do the laundry, or you will not be getting anything for a week".

Tony thought about it for two seconds, then stood up and almost ran to the downstairs living room and their bedroom. He picked up every single piece of laundry and stuffed them into the washing machine. Ziva watched him with slight amusement from the downstairs living room, before moving into the kitchen to make coffee. She hummed an old Israeli lullaby. When Tony had pushed the on button of the washing machine, he walked behind her, took a deep breath of her sweet scent and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I did the laundry", he whispered into her neck, "Now... Sex?"

"Tony", her voice was low.

"Just a suggestion", he lifted his arms into the air and then wrapped them around her again. He spun her around in her arms, until she was looking into her deep, dark eyes.

"Thank you", she said and kissed him, "For doing the laundry".

"You're welcome, Ziva", he smiled, "Now... About last night..."

His suggestive wink and tone made her laugh. He tickled her sides until they fell down on the floor where the tickling turned into kissing. Before they knew it, their clothes were gathered all over the kitchen and they were laying naked on the cold and hard wooden floor.

"Oh crap", he groaned.

"What now?"

"Now we got more laundry".

She laughed.

* * *

The morning broke as beautiful as her sleeping next to him. A sheet was covering her naked body. They had moved from the kitchen to the bedroom, for another round. He was reminiscing how her body arched into his touch just few hours ago before the first rays of sunlight. He smiled at her slight snoring that he didn't want to complain about it. She was beautiful and he felt lucky to have her in his life.

"You looking at me while I sleep could be considered weird", she remarked.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead as she nested against him and his warmth.

"We should get up", she groaned, "And make sure that everything is right before Gibbs arrives".

"What is up with you and him? You're obviously freaking out about it," he asked and rose to sat up. He leaned against the board of the bed and sighed.

"I am not", she said and and tussled her hair, "It is just that ever since we left work, I feel like there has been tension between us. I know it is possibly nothing, but still... I feel something that is not okay".

"You think he's holding a grudge or feeling bitter?"

"Well, no. But... But.. I am not sure. Maybe?"

"Come on, Ziva. The man practically considers you as his daughter!You should have seen him when you left to Israel. He called you and almost cried. At work, he was pouting like a baby. At least I did my pouting and crying at home, completely alone".

"You cried?" she moved on the bed and looked at him with a compassionate look on her face.

"No! I mean... I had something in my eye, couple of times. Maybe mold, my bachelor apartment was getting really old and it had a strange smell in there... Of course that could have just been the laundry, since I had no one to nag me to wash them, I kept on forgetting", he objected and made her laugh.

"Right", she nodded and kissed his cheek, "I am going to go make coffee".

She found herself a rope and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She swayed silently at the sound of her humming. Tony went outside to pick up the newspaper. After coming back into the house, he sat on the kitchen chair and watched her in her morning rituals – making coffee and porridge. She poured orange juice into a glass and turned around.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"About what? Gibbs? Not really. He's a good guy and as said, with bourbon, a little more mellow and silent than usual".

"You are not nervous at all?"

"Why should I be?"

"We have not really talked to him since you left and especially when I left", she said and sat opposite of him with her bowl of porridge, cups of coffee and orange juice, "Do you think he might be angry with us?"

"For what? Moving on with our lives, together? Breaking his famous rules? Leaving McGoo and Abs alone? He can't be that petty."

Ziva took a sip from her coffee, "I feel bad".

"You shouldn't. This is our lives now – has been for years, for that matter. He can't control us. His rules don't apply to us anymore. He's just our... um... Gibbs now. Besides, deep down he's a good guy. I'm sure he understands."

"But, Tony, what if he holds a grudge towards us?"

"Then we'll talk it out – or drink about it," he shrugged.

Ziva smiled and sighed.

"Don't worry, everything'll go just fine".

* * *

Gibbs was thirty minutes early. He still worked at the Navy Yard and refused to listen Leon's constant whining about possible retirement. He had aged gracefully but time didn't erase the marks of the years he had gone through from his face. He sighed and walked into Tony and Ziva's home. He looked around, like reminiscing an old memory. He had been there once before, but it was when they had just bought the place.

"You want coffee?" Ziva asked nervously as she rushed in the kitchen, while trying to look busy doing absolutely nothing. Tony walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge.

"You know what I want", Gibbs groaned and sat on the living room couch. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He rubbed his knee with his hand, not telling a soul about how much it ached nowadays. Getting old was not Gibbs' best and most welcomed friend.

Tony sat next to him and gave him the beer he took from the fridge, "It's not bourbon but it does the trick anyway".

Ziva leaned against the sink and took a deep breath. She was nervous about what Gibbs was going to ask from her. She admitted to herself that she had left things way too open after her departure to Israel. When she came back from there, she still hadn't had the guts to face Gibbs. She had been tortured in Somalia, had a gun pointed to her face more than once and still, she was more afraid of Gibbs and his actions and silent judgement.

"How's the Navy Yard?" Tony tried to make small talk.

"Dead navy personnel", Gibbs shrugged.

"How are Abs and McGee and Ellie?"

"Abby is busy and McGee is sweating because of all the pressure he's under. Ellie is doing just fine. Most of the time she's calming McGee down".

Tony took a sip of his beer, "Well, he went to MIT, I'm sure he can handle quite a lot".

"He already took a week long leave of absence".

Tony raised his brows, "So... He's going down like the Titanic. Great. Have you thought about re-enforcement?"

"We have", Gibbs said and looked at Tony, "His name is Morrison. He's a good agent".

"That's great, then. Great that everything's working out".

Ziva entered the living room and the clouds of awkward silence were almost visibly floating in the ceiling. The tension was pressuring and not funny at all.

"Morrison?" she asked, pretending to be curious.

"Bruce. Bruce Morrison. He works hard and gets along just fine with the others", Gibbs said and drank his beer.

"He sounds great", Ziva tried to fake a smile. Gibbs saw right through her and she felt shivers down her spine. Tony noticed how twitchy and nervous Ziva was, so he tried to ease up the tension.

"So, thinking about retirement?"

Gibbs glared at him silently, "What do you think?"

"I wanna say no, but I feel like you're under pressure too", Tony said and felt like he was going down the rabbit hole, hard and fast, hitting all the pumps and spikes along the way. It really didn't feel nice.

"Tell me", Gibbs turned to look at them both, "Why the hell did you invite me here?"

"We thought you needed a break from all the wood you're carving", Tony chuckled but quickly piped down after a very disapproving look from Gibbs, "Not funny, got it".

"We thought it would be good to see you again", Ziva said and smiled awkwardly.

Gibbs wasn't buying the suburbia life of his two former agents. He didn't buy their smiles or hospitality. He knew better. The spark in their eyes was gone. There was no excitement in anything anymore. He wasn't enjoying his staying. He wanted to leave.

"Are you two coming back to work anymore?" he asked, flat out.

Ziva looked at Tony and he looked back at her. Panic flashed in their eyes as they tried to gather their reasons.

"We thought we already had this discussion like five years ago", Tony said, "I thought we've already been through this".

"This is our life now", Ziva added.

"Really? A dead end suburbia house. Are you serious? You two were federal agents and suddenly this is enough to make you happy?" Gibbs insisted.

"I've got her, that's all I need," Tony admitted and took Ziva's hand in his.

Gibbs looked at them and stood up. He left the unfinished beer on the table and walked to the front door.

Ziva stood up. She was afraid of this.

"Family is the number one thing. You don't hurt your family and you most certainly not break it apart", Gibbs said and turned to look at them both, "It's broken now".

The door opened and closed.

Ziva shivered from Gibbs' words and his cold shoulder towards her new life.

Tony wrapped her inside his embrace and knew that suburbia life wasn't what they had planned, but it was certainly better than waiting for possible and sudden death at work. It got to him fast and strong and so did Ziva. He'd do anything for her, no questions asked. He changed when she left him and went to Israel. There wasn't a moment when he didn't miss her and her failed American idioms. He missed her support and swore to himself to never be apart from her if they ever met again. So years later, in the same spot where he kissed her goodbye and confessed it all to be the hardest 180 of his life, he stood, waiting for her. She came running and crying and smiling. His heart filled up with joy. In that same place where he cried because the better half of him that was always there, was leaving behind, he said he loved her and always had. When she said the same thing back at him, he swore he could move mountains. Tony helped her move back to United States and they immediately started a life together. Countless relatives and friends thought it was way too rushed, including Gibbs, but Ziva and Tony were way too happy to care. People tried to support but in time, connections faded and there were more old memories than new ones. Abby used to visit them quite frequently but she was way too busy for that nowadays. McGee was cracking under pressure of a more leading role. Gibbs was reluctant to accept the reality and truth of having to let go his two best agents. After five years, he still refused to give up. He carried a hope of them coming back within him and every time someone crashed that hope, he would leave and certainly never talk about it. It was hard when no one gave up from their beliefs.

Tony kissed Ziva's hair. He promised to make it right.

"I'm gonna go talk to him", Tony said and let her go, "He hasn't driven anywhere. I can see his car on the parking lot."

Ziva sat on the couch and sighed. She hid her head in her hands and felt beyond tired.

Tony ran to Gibbs. He tried to think about what to say to his former boss on his way.

"We need to talk", he said.

Gibbs was about to open the car door but stopped to look at Tony, who was upset and angry.

"What do you want now?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Look who's talking", he said and opened door of his car.

"You are not going anywhere until we talk!" Tony said and slammed the door back closed, "Why are you acting like a child? You hurt Ziva's feelings and mine too, for that matter!"

"Stop acting like a hypocrite, DiNozzo, you know better than that!" Gibbs said and hit the door with his fist, "You quit your job just like that, barely even explaining why! Then all of a sudden Ziva drops in and suddenly you're moving in together! What the hell, DiNozzo?!"

"Oh come on, you are like one big baby! I told you several times why I'm quitting! I don't know about you and Ziva but at least I told you what was going on!" Tony objected, "Why are you doing this? You judge us for some reason that no one knows! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You think that this is your life now? Suburbs? You two were my agents! Work was your life and now suddenly it's not? What the hell are you planning to do? "

"Live! Something you haven't done in years!"

Gibbs shut his mouth and wiped his face with his hand. He sighed deeply.

"I want to be with her more than anything! I love her and I'm tired of hiding it! I want to live with her and be with her! It's idiotic for you to act like this! Ziva's like your daughter and she basically adores you! Why are you ignoring all that? Why can't you accept change and be part of it? We're not going back anymore."

"Why are you so insistent of this?"

"Because... Because I'm thinking of marrying her".

Gibbs looked at Tony with widen eyes of surprise, "W-what?"

"I wanna marry her", Tony smiled, "To be honest, that's all I've thought about in years. I just can't seem to catch a break! Either it's laundry or cooking or past knocking at my door or angry ex-bosses... Something always gets in the way of my proposal".

"I don't understand..."

"We live in the suburbs because it's a big change compared to our lives at the Navy Yard. We wanted something different. We have two stories of house now instead of two different ones. I love her so much I'd die for her. I don't want her to be upset and right now, you are making her feel so! She misses you and she wants your approval to this change and we both want you to grow up and accept this. Things don't always stay the same but it doesn't mean that people stop caring about each others".

Gibbs sighed and felt tired instead of upset. He understood Tony's point but still wasn't willing to bend his beliefs in his favor, "When did you grow up?"

"Somewhere in between selling my apartment and buying her an engagement ring", Tony smirked. He noticed that Gibbs was more relaxed and it made himself feel at ease too, "Why don't you go see her now?"

"I have to go back to work. Dead petty officer, just got a call from Ellie", Gibbs shrugged and opened the car door. He sat in the driver seat and twisted the keys in the ignition lock. The car started slow and steady. He cracked open a window, "Hope you two are happy".

"We are", Tony nodded and watched Gibbs drive away from their home, towards the place that he once called home, instead of his bachelor flat.

Tony came back to the house and to Ziva. She was still sitting on the couch. She turned her gaze into him and smiled, "Is he still upset? Or in denial?"

"He's still very much Gibbs", Tony shrugged, "I think that he needs time, that's all".

Tony sat next to her and hugged her, "I love you".

"I love you too".

* * *

Tony woke up in the middle of the night. Ziva wasn't snoring next to him, possibly that was what woke him up. He looked around but she was nowhere to be found.

He sat up and yawned. His scents got sharper when he heard a slight sobbing noise coming from downstairs. He frowned and silently made his way down the stairs and found Ziva.

She had curled into a little ball on the couch. The night was bright and the moon painted her with pale light. Shadows danced in the ceiling and the whole room felt like it was from a whole different universe.

"Ziva?" Tony leaned against the doorway of the living room.

"Did I wake you? I am sorry", she said and dried her tears. She tried so hard to be the warrior she used to be, but there was no cause for a war anymore. No family, nothing. The life in the boring suburbia didn't require to be a hero of any kind, just a bare human being. It was harder to let down the guards and face the world as just yourself.

"You alright?"

"Gibbs called".

"Oh dear".

"No", Ziva said and sat up on the couch. She smiled with tears in her eyes, "Gibbs called to say that he is alright with all this. Or at least, he will be, eventually".

She sobbed and smiled, while drying her eyes again, "He's happy for us".

Tony smiled too and sat next to her, "While now that we're on happy subject, let me tell you something".

"What?"

"I love you, Ziva David and you make my life a better place. I've never made a better decision than the two I've made during my whole life. Rescuing you from Somalia even after everyone thought you were dead and two, being me, coming to get you back from Israel. I just want you to know that I'd do anything for you and that you make me so happy."

"You make me happy too".

"No, Ziva... I just... I want you ask you something. I mean, you know... In a lot of movies, people say things like this and then they -"

"Tony", she stopped him and caressed his cheek with her hand, "Yes".

"What?" Tony looked baffled and leaned against her hand. He kissed it sincerely.

"Yes, I will marry you".

"What? You will? I didn't even get to finish my question!"

"That would have taken us all night".

"What do you mean by -"

"Tony...!"

"Sorry, sorry!" he laughed and stood up. He almost jumped up and down in his spot, "So you're marrying me? Really?"

Ziva giggled at his childish behavior, "Yes".

Tony's mouth took over a wide smile, as he captured Ziva in his arms and danced her around the living room. She howled in laughter and let out couple tears of joy. He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her body. He held her tight and buried his face into her neck. They stopped dancing, instead they stood completely still, holding each other tight.

"Tony...?"

"I'm just so happy", he kept swallowing his tears, "I finally feel like I'm complete and that all the pieces of the puzzle are falling right into place".

Ziva smiled and to kiss him. To her, he tasted like sweet redemption from all the horrible times they had been through. To her, he was the bright side of her life. To her, he was the one who could carry her through the strongest storms. He was her rock, for better and for worse.

Tony tried to hide his sobbing but failed in his attempt. Tears ran down on his cheek and in the end, he chose not to care. With her in his arms and the fact that she'd marry him, he was better than okay, more than happy and beyond grateful to have her. She was beautiful and all that he could ever ask for.

"Oh, wait a second", Tony said and let her go momentarily. He ran to the downstairs guestroom and then returned back to her, with a ring box in his hand. He took out the ring that once belonged to his mother and Ziva's hand in his. Slowly he placed the ring on her finger. She looked at it in awe and then him.

"It is beautiful, Tony".

"Just like you are".

Ziva felt tears in the corner of her eyes, "I love you so much".

"I love you too, my bride-to-be".

She could get used to that, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

On July 27th, Ziva looked at herself nervously from the reflection of the city hall's bathroom mirror. She had a small white dress on, that she was desperately trying to straighten out. Tony came out of the bathroom and sighed.

"Fly", she said quickly, after gazing at him quickly.

"What?" he looked baffled in his tuxedo, that was more party casual than marriage serious.

"Fly. Open", she said and pointed at his crotch. He smirked and closed the zipper. He cleared his throat and walked closer to Ziva.

"You okay?" he asked and moved a tress of her hair back behind her ear.

"This dress has not been straightened out. It is wrinkled", she said and sighed.

"You look beautiful, as always", he smiled and kissed her, "Are you ready to be my wife?"

"I do not think anyone is", she remarked and giggled.

"You're mean, maybe you'd like to marry yourself", he said and crossed his arms to his chest.

Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his husband-to-be and kissed his lips, "No, I think I rather marry you".

"Good choice", Tony nodded approvingly and kissed her.

She released her arms from around him and turned towards the mirror, "This is the ladies room, by the way. And you are not suppose to see me before the ceremony".

"I think we have broken so many marriage rules already, so I choose not to care about them", he shrugged, "And I think this bathroom is unisex".

"Uni- what?"

"Unisex. For both genders".

"Ah", she realized, "Makes sense".

Ziva sighed and gathered her hair into her hands. She made a tight bun of them, "Have you heard from Gibbs?"

"No", Tony admitted and looked at his shoes, "Haven't heard anything from any of them even though we sent the invitations".

"Oh", Ziva said and tried to gather the run away tresses of her hair into the bun, but failed. She tried again but it didn't help. She decided to let her hair just be free.

"So", she said and turned to Tony, "How do I look?"

Tony smiled and looked at her with adoration in his eyes, "Breath taking".

"Are we ready?"

"Aren't we gonna wait for Gibbs and the rest?" Tony asked quietly. He didn't like to admit it to himself but he wanted them to come and be part of the happiest day of his life. He wanted to see the looks on their faces when he'd finally say I do and marry the love of his life.

"Gibbs says he accepts this but he is busy, as are all of them", Ziva said and took Tony's hand in hers, "We should not count on them coming here at all. But we do not need them, it's us that are getting married, not them".

"That's right", he agreed but looked disappointed.

"Tony, this is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives", she encouraged, "Do not look so sad. Cheer up".

"I'm sorry. Let's go", he said and left the bathroom with her "I can't wait to marry you".

They opened the city hall doors and looked at each others. He smiled to her and she took a deep breath, saying that this was it – the beginning of their new lives together.

"Let's go", he said and took a step forward.

"Wait", someone said. Tony and Ziva looked behind them.

"You really thought we wouldn't come and witness this day?" Gibbs said and smiled. Abby, Ellie, Morrison and McGee smiled behind him. Abby looked like she was about to rip apart from the excitement she was trying to conceal.

Ziva placed a hand over her mouth to cover a whimper of gratefulness and sentiment.

"I can't believe this! This is the best day ever! I knew it! I freaking knew it! I knew you'd to get together eventually! He was a such a wreck when you left, Ziva! I saw him cry more than once and he was really not himself. He was a true train wreck! I'm so glad that you're two are getting married! That is like the greatest thing ever! Right? RIGHT?!" Abby chirped and attacked to hug Tony and Ziva.

"More than once?" Ziva asked while Abby hung from both of their necks.

"Abby really needs to learn to shut up", Tony whispered and looked grumpy.

"Cute", Ziva commented.

"Not really. You ruined me", he disagreed.

"Maybe you should marry yourself, then", she added and made him shake his head in amusement.

"Not very likely", he said.

"I am so happy for the both of you! I knew this day would eventually come! This is so great! I can't believe this! Oh god! I am so excited!" Abby cheered and finally let go of them both.

"Thank you, Abby", Ziva said.

"Let's go, before the time we booked, runs out", Tony said and took Ziva's hand in his.

"No", Gibbs approved.

Tony let go of Ziva. He raised his eyebrow at Gibbs, "What? Why not?"

"You go ahead. That's my job", he pointed Ziva's hand. Tony understood what he meant and walked at the other end of the room.

"This isn't exactly a church", Gibbs said and reached his hand to Ziva, who took a firm grip of it. She looked happy.

"This is, however, an apology from my behavior", Gibbs said, "I'm proud of you, Ziver".

Ziva nodded and swallowed her tears, "Thank you".

Gibbs told the others to take a seat at the few chairs in the room. After they were gone to their seats, Gibbs and Ziva began to take steps towards Tony, who was waiting for them.

"I hope you nothing but happiness", Gibbs said.

"I know", she said, "And thank you for coming".

"I wouldn't have missed this for a thing", he said.

When they reached Tony, Gibbs turned to Ziva and kissed her forehead, "Now there is more than death in your you get everything you've dreamed of".

Ziva hugged Gibbs and uttered a silent thank you in his ear.

Tony and Ziva joined their hands and turned to look at the minister who joined them in marriage as husband and wife. They were supposed to have vows but neither of them had any idea what to say so they decided to skip that part. Instead they kissed each other while their former co-workers cheered and whistled, or at least Abby did.

"I counted to million about million times, while waiting for you. I was a fool and I run away. I thought I did the right thing, but I was wrong. But now...", Ziva looked deep into his eyes and caressed his cheek. "You took me back home, back to you. You kissed me and told me you loved me. You asked me to marry me. We married and happy and I finally feel whole".

Tony kissed her, "I can't live without you".

Ziva pressed against his body and kissed him back, "I love you".

"My wife", he tasted the word in his mouth between the kisses. He enjoyed the taste.

"Will you two cut it out or get a room?" Ellie commented from her seat, making a disgusted face.

"Agreed," McGee said.

"Let them celebrate!" Morrison said. Everyone turned to look at him, "What? I like weddings!"

Tony and Ziva looked at each others and shrugged.

"Let's go out and have a drink in honor of the happy couple!" Abby suggested.

"I have bourbon at my place", Gibbs said quietly. Everyone turned to look at him. He stood up, groaned and pointed at the door, "Coming or not?"

"Wait for us", Tony said and grabbed his wife's hand.

* * *

Gibbs' place hadn't changed a bit. Tony and Ziva sat on his living room couch and wondered should they buy Gibbs a new TV, with colors in it.

She felt happy and he kept smiling like an idiot. She kissed his cheek and he held her hand tight.

Abby and Ellie were talking about marriage while McGee was talking to Gibbs and Morrison about the same subject. Gibbs refused to comment on his failed marriages and especially to give any marriage advice to anyone.

"I'm gonna get a beer. You want anything?" Tony asked and stood up.

Ziva shook her head, "No, but could you ask Gibbs to come to sit with me?"

Tony kissed her cheek and nodded. On his way to the fridge, he said to Gibbs to talk to Ziva. He looked at the woman on the couch and then walked to her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked and took a sip of his beer, while sitting next to her.

"I wanted to thank you, for being so calm and acceptive. And for keeping the phone call matter as a secret", she said, looking at her husband talking to McGee and Morrison. He seemed happy and carefree for change. Sure they had their issues at times and living in the suburbs sure took it's toll on them. It wasn't always happy but every morning, they were glad to wake up next to each other and no one else.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked.

"No", she shook her head, "I have not found a way to bring it up".

"You should find one soon. Better late than never – unless it's too late".

"Gibbs..."

"Just saying. He'll be happy about it".

"I am not so sure".

"How come? You haven't even told him. Bring it up and then you'll see his reaction".

Ziva looked at Gibbs, "You seem confident about him".

"I've seen him at his best and his worst", he looked back at her, "Trust me. He'll be happy about it".

Ziva smiled and watched him stood up.

"Gibbs, wait".

He turned to her, "I know, Ziva... And I'm happy for you both".

She smiled and nodded.

Tony noticed Gibbs leaving, so he returned to his wife. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her, "What were you chatting about?"

"Tony.. Do you remember that phone call I had in the middle of the night right before you proposed to me?" she asked and looked at her husband.

He nodded and remembered the night when she had been curled up on a couch, crying.

"What did I tell you the phone call was about?"

"You talking to Gibbs".

"But about what, exactly?"

"Acceptance".

"Anything else?"

"No? But I'm guessing that's the wrong answer".

"Tony", she said and smiled. Her eyes glistened. She took his hands in his.

He furrowed his brows, "What's wrong?"

"It was actually me who called Gibbs that night. It is true that I received his acceptance but it was just not about you and me or our lives. It was about... well, this..."

With those words, Ziva moved Tony's hands on her stomach.

"I realized that night, that I was pregnant", she said and smiled with tears in her eyes, "You are going to be a father".

Tony stood completely still, barely even breathing. He tried to grasp the concept of a child living within her wife. He swallowed his tears but failed miserably. They fell down his cheek as he blankly stared at her stomach. He couldn't believe it. Was it really real?

My wife is pregnant, he thought all over again in his mind.

"Are you alright?" Ziva asked.

Slowly, Tony lifted his tear stained gaze into his wife's eyes and smiled widely, "I... I'm gonna be a father..."

She nodded, "Yes".

Tony started to laugh, "I'm gonna be a father!"

Everybody turned to look at him in sudden silence.

"I'm gonna be a father!" Tony yelled and captured Ziva in his arms. We wrapped himself all over her and laughed. There were no words of joy to explain his happiness. The bliss, the ecstatic feeling that washed over him all over again. He was going to be a father to a child of his own. His wife would become a mother. The suburbia life wouldn't be a so quiet and uneventful with a child running around and bringing another kind of purpose in his life.

"You're pregnant?" Abby asked and before Ziva managed to answer, she started to jump up and down and then ran to hug her.

"I'm gonna be a godmother!" she screamed and then stopped, "Right, Ziva?"

"Right, of course", she promised and smiled at her enthusiasm, when she began to jump around again.

"This is great! Such good news! I'm so happy for you", Morrison added, almost tearing up.

Everybody turned to look at him.

"What? I like babies and weddings! What's the big deal?" he shrugged and focused back on his beer.

Ellie and Abby asked questions from Ziva while McGee congratulated Tony. Morrison drank his beer in silence and smiled.

Gibbs sat on the kitchen chair and looked at his team with former and current agents. He wondered where would his own life lead him, now that his knee was aching and his hair was turning more and more gray. Tony and Ziva seemed happy being newly-weds and up-coming parents. Morrison and Ellie seemed to be adjusting better than he thought. Abby had a handle on herself again. McGee was still struggling under pressure but Gibbs was sure that time would show his true abilities and strength. He'd do just fine.

Gibbs took a sip of his beer and did something he hadn't done properly after Ziva left to Israel... He smiled - and purely out of happiness. He had finally found peace in change.

* * *

**So, here we are. It's been fun to dive back into the NCIS life. I haven't really watched the show since Cote left. I'm not abandoning it, but I gotta admit, I miss her lots. BUT, anyways. Here's another fic for you guys! Comments are love btw, thank you :) Hope you at least tried to enjoy it as much as I loved writing it :)**

- L


End file.
